Darkness in Blue
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Biru itu tidak nyata meski mendekati sempurna. Biru itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya terdiam di sana. Bahkan ketika suatu saat ada seseorang yang ingin mendengar jawaban darinya, biru itu tetap angkuh tak bersuara. / Bagi Ino, semua sudah berakhir. Bagi Sai, jika Ino memang menghendaki akhir, ia akan memberikan akhir yang abadi untuk keduanya. / SaiIno. AU. Warnings inside.


Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak tertidur di atas sebuah kasur beralaskan seprai yang sedikit acak-acakan. Sebagaimana halnya seprai itu, rambut sang gadis yang terurai juga tampak cukup berantakan. Sebagian rambut sang gadis berjatuhan menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sementara rambut yang lain terurai sedemikian rupa dan membentuk pola abstrak di atas kasur beralaskan seprai putih tersebut.

Berkebalikan dengan situasi yang mencerminkan suasana berantakan, posisi tidur sang gadis tampak begitu rapi—terdiam menyamping dengan sebelah tangan melintang di perut dan tangan lainnya berada di dekat wajah. Begitu tenang ia tidur, sampai-sampai gerakan turun-naik dadanya nyaris tidak terlihat.

Di mata sang pelukis; sosok sang kekasih yang terdiam dalam buaian mimpi adalah suatu hal yang menimbulkan gairah tersendiri.

Meski tidak ada setitik pun cahaya pada mata yang kini tenang terpejam, mungkin, itu adalah gambaran lain dari suatu seni yang istimewa baginya. Seni yang begitu nyata di balik semua ilusi yang memaksa semua indra untuk menutup erat. Seni yang terakhir ….

* * *

**DARKNESS IN BLUE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic**__**. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**:**_** AU. Probably OOC. Dark fict (?). **_

* * *

Shimura Sai melirik sekilas ke arah sang kekasih yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Senyum simpul terbentuk di wajahnya sementara tangannya berhenti sepersekian detik. Tampak puas dengan kondisi sang kekasih, Sai kembali menekuni kanvas yang sudah setengah terisi di hadapannya.

Kuasnya bergerak lincah dan terarah. Permainan warna yang ia gunakan perlahan-lahan mewujud sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat yang terlihat indah. Tidak salah—Sai tengah menggambar sosok kekasihnya yang kini tertidur pulas. Yamanaka Ino—nama gadis tersebut.

Namun, Sai menggambarkan gadis itu tidak dalam posisi tidurnya. Berkat imajinasi, Sai membuat Ino dalam lukisannya terduduk di satu kursi besar dengan senyum yang memikat dan mata biru yang begitu hidup. Tangan gadis itu tampak memegang sebuket bunga berwarna ungu dengan agak berhati-hati. Jemari yang tergambar begitu lembut—seolah jemari itu takut menghancurkan buket bunga yang tengah dipegangnya.

Kuas kembali bergerak, kali ini ke arah bibir yang belum rampung. Ditambahkannya warna merah tipis yang kemudian ia padu dengan putih dan kemudian sedikit warna kuning-krem. Belum selesai dengan gambar bibir yang melengkung tersenyum tersebut, gerakan tangannya seketika terhenti. Pikirannya melayang.

Senyum itu sudah menorehkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

.

.

.

"_Sudah kukatakan," ujar Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya perlahan. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Helaan napas mendahului lanjutan perkataannya. "Aku merasa, terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara kita."_

"_Bukan itu alasan sebenarnya, 'kan?" Sai mengerutkan alis. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal sempurna._

"Tsk_," decak Ino tidak sabaran. "Kau mau aku berkata apa? Aku merasa tidak nyaman denganmu, Sai! Yang kaupikirkan hanya melukisku! Sedikit-sedikit, 'Ino, aku ingin melukismu'! Kautahu apa yang kupikirkan? Kau hanya terobsesi untuk melukisku! Kau hanya memandangku sebagai objek untuk dilukis!"_

"_Itu …."_

_Ino menggeleng sebelum ia menyentuh dahinya. "Sudah, sudah," katanya dengan emosi yang sudah kembali terkendali. "Kita akhiri saja, ya, hubungan ini?"_

_Kata-kata yang memberatkan itu, terdengar begitu enteng diucapkan oleh Ino. Bahkan, gadis itu menunjukkan suatu senyum yang membuat Sai tidak lagi dapat melawan._

_Berakhir—hubungan mereka._

.

.

.

Berakhir. Berakhir. Berakhir.

Tidak akan ada kelanjutannya.

Selesai sampai di sana.

Hubungan keduanya tidak akan berlanjut. Semua mimpi yang telah dirajut berdua kembali terurai menjadi benang dengan ujung yang tidak akan bertemu. Angan-angan masa depan yang selama ini diharapkan akan terwujud, melebur hancur terbakar amarah dan membumbung tinggi bersama asap kelabu. Kemudian, menghilang.

Sai menggeram. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Bukan lukisan ini pula yang ia harap bisa ia selesaikan. Sebagus-bagusnya lukisan ini, ia tetap tidak berhasil mendapatkan hal yang paling ingin ia raih. Karya di hadapannya tidak akan pernah menjadi _masterpiece_. Karya di hadapannya sampai kapan pun hanya akan menjadi rongsokan tak bernyawa. Barang gagal.

Dengan kalut, Sai melempar kuasnya ke lantai. Selama beberapa saat, ia balas memandang mata biru yang menatapnya dari balik kanvas. Muak—Sai muak. Pada benda tak nyata di hadapannya. Pada benda yang berisi keinginan semu di hadapannya. Pada benda yang hanya berisi titik demi titik harapannya. Benda di hadapannya—lukisan di hadapannya—bukan Ino.

Sai pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Punggungnya kini beradu dengan empuknya kasur. Sebelah tangannya menutup wajah sebelum perlahan ia menyikirkan penghalang tersebut. Kepalanya terangkat sedikit. Di sebelahnya, kaki yang dingin tetap bergeming. Sai mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi. Terlihatlah olehnya, sosok nyata yang sangat ia damba.

Sosok itu tertidur dalam tenang. Tidak bergerak. Tidak tersenyum. Pucat.

"Tapi dia nyata …."

Sai bangkit dan kemudian sedikit merangkak semakin mendekat pada sosok yang tidak juga bergerak tersebut. Seakan setiap gerakan Sai tidak akan mengganggunya. _Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggunya_. Tidur sang gadis sudah terlampau nyenyak dan hanya meninggalkan tiap gurat kepolosan dari wajah yang tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan punggung tangan kanannya, Sai menyentuh pipi sang kekasih. Diusapnya lembut pipi yang terasa dingin tersebut sebelum ia menggerakkan kepala gadis itu secara berhati-hati. Lalu, begitu wajah sang gadis sudah berhadapan dengannya secara penuh, Sai pun menundukkan kepala hingga dahi keduanya kini beradu perlahan. Matanya pun terpejam.

Bersamaan dengan itu, air matanya mengalir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Secepat itu Ino melupakan dirinya. Secepat itu Ino berjalan dengan pemuda lain di sisinya. Sai yang hendak memanggilnya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, seketika terpaku. Senyum Ino yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya kini terlontar begitu mudah pada sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampak liar._

_Bukan mimpi saat Sai melihat tangan Ino bergelayut manja pada pemuda itu. Bukan mimpi saat bibir lembut Ino menyapu pipi pemuda tersebut. Dan bukan mimpi kalau saat ini, Sai hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya, memandangi sosok sang mantan kekasih yang seolah tidak menyadari keberadaannya._

"_Ino …." Sai memberanikan diri untuk memanggil nama sang mantan kekasih. Meski Ino dan pemuda itu terlihat dekat, Sai masih berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa mungkin saja hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat. Sai juga berusaha berpikir optimis bahwa antara ia dan Ino belum benar-benar selesai—bahwa keduanya bisa memperbaiki untaian benang yang sempat terurai._

"_Ah," gumam Ino seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sai, "Sai …." _

_Sekali lagi, bukan mimpi saat Sai melihat senyum Ino yang sedikit pudar saat melihat keberadaannya. Ino memang tersenyum—tapi bagi Sai, senyum itu tampak terlalu dibuat-buat. Ino tidak senang dengan kehadirannya meski gadis itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk menghampirinya. Ekspresinya boleh berusaha keras menipu, tapi tatapan mata itu tidak pernah berbohong. _

_Ino tidak senang melihat kehadiran Sai. Dan itu … menyakitkan. Menjengkelkan._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Ino seraya menghampiri Sai. Gadis itu baru beranjak mendekati Sai setelah ia meminta pada si pemuda berambut cokelat untuk pergi terlebih dahulu entah ke mana._

_Sai melihat punggung sang pemuda berambut cokelat sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino. Sebuah senyum yang juga palsu diperlihatkan Sai. Kini, di antara keduanya hanya ada kesemuan. Semua yang ada di sekeliling mereka adalah wujud fana. Tidak ada ketulusan seperti yang dulu pernah keduanya bagi bersama._

"_Pacar barumu?"_

_Ino menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia menghindar dari tatapan mata Sai saat ia menjawab, "Yah …."_

_Sai menangkap keragu-raguan dalam nada suara Ino. Dan saat itulah, amarahnya terasa memuncak. Namun, secepat yang ia bisa, Sai segera mengendalikan segala emosi yang sudah menerkamnya. Ia masih mempertahankan senyuman yang menjadi andalannya._

"_Selamat, ya?"_

_Mendengar kata-kata itu, Ino justru mengangkat kepala dengan bingung. Alisnya mengernyit._

"_Selamat …?" tanya Ino berhati-hati._

_Sai mengangguk. "Apa aku tidak boleh mengucapkan 'selamat'?"_

_Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menggeleng. Saat itu, Ino masih menolak melakukan kontak mata langsung dengan Sai. Gadis itu seolah ketakutan. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Tapi Sai tidak menyerah untuk meyakinkan Ino bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Bahwa ia hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaan Ino. Bahwa Ino bebas menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun yang ia suka._

_Sejujurnya, Ino merasa bahwa Sai tidak mungkin semudah itu memaafkannya. Setelah beberapa bulan berhubungan dengan Sai, Ino sudah cukup paham watak pemuda tersebut. Ada suatu kejahatan terselubung dalam diri Sai. Mungkin pula suatu kegilaan—jika Ino mau membiarkan otaknya mengambil alih tiap-tiap etika dan kesopanan yang telah ditekankan padanya sejak kecil._

_Karena itu, begitu Sai meminta tolong padanya, begitu cepat Ino langsung menyanggupi—terlalu cepat bahkan. Sai tahu, ada bagian dalam diri Ino yang merasa tidak enak karena gadis itu telah begitu cepatnya melupakan Sai dan jatuh pada pelukan pemuda lain. Bahkan, jika sedikit didesak, mungkin Ino akan mengaku bahwa ia sudah dekat dengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu saat statusnya masih merupakan pacar Sai. Dan dengan menyanggupi permintaan Sai, Ino bermaksud menghapus rasa tidak enak tersebut—disadarinya ataupun tidak._

_Sai berupaya melupakan fakta bahwa Ino menyanggupi permintaannya hanya agar dirinya sendiri yang lepas dari perasaan bersalah. Sai tidak mau ambil peduli. Toh, apa pun alasan Ino, ia hanya bisa terus maju dalam kegelapan yang sudah mulai menguasainya semenjak ia melihat Ino jalan dengan pemuda lain. Hanya dengan cara ini, Sai bisa kembali melihat secercah sinar terang._

"_Anggap saja, ini permintaan terakhirku. Setelah ini, aku tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu."_

_Permintaan Sai itu membuat Ino nyaris tersenyum lebar. Kelegaan menyambangi tatkala kata 'terakhir' itu merasuk ke pendengaran. Namun, Ino tetap menunjukkan pengendalian diri yang cukup baik. Ia hanya tertawa kecil sambil berkata bahwa ia tetap ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik sebagai teman dengan Sai. Setengahnya sandiwara—setengahnya ia sungguh-sungguh berharap._

_Sayangnya, Sai tidak bisa. Sisi posesifnya tentu tidak bisa membiarkan Ino berjalan dengan pemuda lain. Ino adalah miliknya. Jika Ino tidak bisa menjadi miliknya, maka tak seorang pun yang akan bisa. _

_Semakin dalam, semakin dalam. Sai sudah tertelan oleh kegelapan dalam hatinya. Ia sudah diliputi oleh semua emosi negatif dalam dirinya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Ino. _

_Ino adalah miliknya. Sekarang dan selamanya._

"_Nah, kalau kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku …," Sai memulai lagi dengan senyum yang masih menghias wajahnya, "aku ingin kau menjadi model lukisanku."_

_Ino mengerjapkan bola matanya yang bulat besar. Sekilas, Sai bisa melihat raut jijik dan meremehkan yang disamarkan dalam senyum polos bak malaikat. Kala itu, Sai hanya bisa mengabaikan penglihatannya. Ia melanjutkan,_

"_Untuk terakhir kalinya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai semakin merendahkan wajahnya. Dengan lembut, dikecupnya bibir sang gadis berambut pirang sementara kedua tangannya merangkum wajah tersebut. Air matanya seakan berpindah, dari pipi Sai ke pipi gadis itu.

Setelahnya, perlahan Sai membuka mata. Kedua iris matanya yang berwarna gelap tampak menerawang kosong. Sosok nyata di hadapannya seolah ada, tapi juga bagaikan tiada. Tubuh itu ada, tapi kopong. Entah ada di mana sang jiwa yang begitu dicintai Sai. Dan ketiadaan sang jiwa menyebabkan Sai tidak lagi bisa melihat senyum yang selalu menghantui setiap mimpinya.

Perlahan-lahan, Sai pun menyingkir dari tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut. Matanya kini tertumbuk pada satu cangkir yang ada di atas nakas. Cangkir itu masih terisi penuh cairan bening kecokelatan. Mata Sai bergulir sedikit dan di lantai, ia bisa melihat pecahan cangkir lain dengan cairan berwarna sama yang sedikit menggenang di sekelilingnya.

Sai meraih cangkir yang masih berdiri tegak di atas nakas. Sebelum ia menenggak minumannya, ia melihat ke arah sang gadis untuk terakhir kalinya. Jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu masih terlihat cukup jelas. Entah mengapa, suatu kepuasan yang aneh memenuhi dada Sai. Ia pun membuang muka dan meneguk isi gelasnya.

Tangan Sai langsung bergetar dan matanya melotot. Napasnya terasa tercekik dan segera saja, cangkirnya terlepas dari pegangan tangannya—menyebabkan isi cangkir tersebut langsung tumpah dan mewarnai seprai yang putih dengan cairan kecokelatan.

Sai terlihat berjuang keras untuk bisa keluar dari penderitannya. Kedua tangannya seakan hendak mengeluarkan benda apa pun yang menghimpit kerongkongannya. Sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar menyerah, dilihatnya sosok sang gadis yang tidak juga terganggu akan setiap pergerakannya.

Kemudian, menjelang akhirnya, mata Sai bersirobok dengan birunya mata gadis dalam lukisan.

Mata biru itu tidak nyata. Namun, di penglihatan Sai, hanya biru itulah yang benar-benar nyata. Dalam pikirannya, mulai berkumpul keping-keping masa depan yang akan dihadapinya. Biru itu membuka bagaikan suatu pintu gerbang.

Sai akan segera menyusulnya. Keduanya akan segera berkumpul. Keduanya akan berkumpul dalam keabadian.

Lalu … di suatu tempat yang hanya ada keduanya ….

Keduanya akan mencoba untuk mengulang merajut tiap-tiap mimpi yang sebelumnya memburai. Di suatu tempat ….

Hanya ada keduanya ….

Dan … gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Inspektur, sesuai dugaan, racun ditemukan dari dalam teh."

Inspektur kepolisian yang saat itu tengah memeriksa isi cangkir yang ada di atas kasur langsung menoleh ke arah anak buahnya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan cangkir yang sudah kosong itu pada tim penyidik yang lain.

"Sianida?"

Anak buahnya hanya mengangguk. Keduanya kemudian melihat ke arah dua jenazah yang sudah dibungkus kain putih. Bau busuk masih menguar memenuhi ruangan. Saat ini, kondisinya sudah lebih baik dengan adanya sirkulasi—semua pintu dan jendela dibiarkan terbuka untuk membawa sisa-sisa bau kematian yang melekat begitu kuat.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kasus itu terjadi dan baru beberapa jam yang lalu kasus tersebut terungkap. Penyelidikan yang baru berjalan setengah itu belum menghasilkan apa-apa selain identifikasi dua korban.

"Shimura Sai dan Yamanaka Ino," ujar sang Inspektur yang memiliki model rambut bagaikan samurai zaman dahulu—terikat tinggi dan tampak tajam. Mata yang terlihat malas sama sekali berbanding terbalik dengan keahliannya memecahkan masalah. Namun, kali ini sang Inspektur cerdas itu pun tampak terlihat sedikit bingung. Ia hanya bisa membolak-balik buku catatan kecilnya.

"Siapa korban dan siapa pelakunya? Atau … keduanya berencana untuk bunuh diri bersama-sama?"

"Kondisi keduanya saat ditemukan sama-sama terlihat tenang," jawab sang Inspektur sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan ujung bolpoin. "Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi." Matanya kemudian mengamat-amati salah satu hasil penemuan dari tim penyidik—pecahan cangkir yang ditemukan di lantai tak jauh dari posisi mayat perempuan yang ada di atas kasur.

"Tapi, kita pasti bisa mendapatkan gambaran garis besar kejadian, 'kan?" tanya si anak buah yang tampak lebih optimis. Baginya, keberadaan sang Inspektur bagaikan dewa yang bisa mengulang waktu untuk melihat gambaran tiap-tiap kejadian secara nyata dan mendetail. Ia seakan melupakan, ada hal-hal yang tak bisa dilakukan sang inspektur.

Karena ia tidak ada saat kejadian berlangsung. Semua spekulasi tidak akan lebih dari spekulasi. Dan waktu yang lambat dalam menemukan mayat, semakin memperkecil kemungkinan bahwa tiap-tiap dugaan yang terlontar akan semakin sama persis dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Yah, kita akan mencoba. Suruh tim penyelidik memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan ini dengan saksama. Jangan lewatkan dapur, tiap-tiap laci, dan tempat-tempat yang dimungkinkan untuk menyembunyikan sisa racun," jawab sang Inspektur berusaha tenang yang diikuti anggukan kepala oleh anak buahnya. Ia kemudian menghela napas. "Sayang, tidak ada saksi mata sama sekali. Yang ada hanya dua korban yang sudah tidak mungkin berbicara dan …." Sesaat, sang Inspketur tersentak. Begitu ia menoleh, matanya bersirobok langsung dengan birunya mata gadis dalam lukisan.

Perlahan, Inspektur Nara mendekat ke arah lukisan tersebut. Diulurkan jemarinya yang cukup ramping untuk menyentuh lukisan yang sudah kering tersebut. Otaknya perlahan-lahan menggaungkan kata-kata irasional.

_Kau melihat semua, bukan? Dengan kedua mata birumu ini, kau melihat kronologis kejadian yang terjadi di tempat ini. Siapa pelakunya? Siapa korbannya? Atau keduanya adalah korban sekaligus pelaku? _Sang Inspektur menggeleng seraya menarik tangannya kembali._ Andai kau makhluk hidup yang bisa bercerita …._

"Konyol. Lebih baik aku ikut melakukan penyelidikan dengan lebih teliti," gumam sang Inspektur sambil menyentuh tengkuknya. Sebelum ia mendatangi salah seorang petugas penyelidik, untuk terakhir kalinya ia menoleh ke arah lukisan yang baginya belum tampak rampung tersebut.

_Padahal biru itu yang tampak begitu sempurna_, batin sang Inspektur. _Sayang, biru itu tidak bisa menunjukkan apa-apa selain kegelapan …._

**_***FIN***_**

* * *

**__**Waaah! Udah lama nggak bikin SaiIno fanfict. Ahahaha. Moga-moga nggak mengecewakan, ya?

Dan karena saya bingung mau ngomong apa ... langsung aja beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Many thanks before_~! :D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


End file.
